The loss of control or blow out condition for an oil and gas well always begins with a sudden change in down hole pressure caused by a rapid influx of fluids, commonly referred to as a “kick”. Canadian Patent application 2,436,134 (Shah 2003) describes how to predict a kick is about to occur and maintain control over the well by circulating the kick. The Shah reference describes how to predict a kick is about to occur by such factors as an increase in volume in the mud pit as drilling fluids are displaced by incoming fluids. There presently exists a difficulty in predicting a secondary kick, while circulating the first kick.